


Chapter 2

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Love Sucks [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chapter 2

A week after you confessed your feelings to Michael, he finally texted back with a better response.

_Michael: Hey I know you said you like me, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?_

You however, had lost all confidence in telling Michael and did not feel like having the conversation.

_You: No, it’s okay, thanks though._

After that, you and Michael hardy spoke. Sometimes you’d text him and he’d confide in you that he was homesick, but that was all. You two weren’t nearly as close as you’d hoped you would be.

*One year later*

It was your last book club meeting of the year. Your mom always did something special for the last meeting, so you all went to an arcade. As you and your mom were walking in, a boy from the club ran up to you and shouted, “Michael and Calum are coming tonight!” Your mom looked at him questioningly, “I thought they were in England?” The boy pointed at a car and then skipped away into the arcade. When you turned around, you saw Michael and Calum walking towards the arcade. 

You ran towards Michael and wrapped him in a hug, and Calum gave hugs to all of the other students. Everyone went into the arcade and you and Michael walked in together. He led you over to a game where you spun a wheel and then would get a prize. On the side it said, “made in Canada”, so Michael called it the “Canadian Game.” The two of you played skee-ball together and of course, you won. As you wandered about the arcade, you saw a sign dangling from the ceiling that said, “Hot New Game”, and had an arrow that pointed down.

Michael smirked, “get your phone out!”

You quickly pulled out your phone and questioned, “what are we doing?”

He stood underneath the sign, put his hands on his hips like Superman and grinned, “okay! Take the picture!”

You quickly took a snapshot and showed it to him. He of course, loved it. You both returned to playing games, but quickly ran out of tokens. You had five dollars left, so you and Michael decided to get drinks and sit outside the arcade at the tables. He told you everything about England, and he seemed so excited. Turns out, he had a girlfriend and they were still together. But at the same time, he also told you how much he missed being home. And how much he missed you. 

The two of you talked for an hour, and when the time came for everyone to leave, you weren’t ready. You stood by the exit and wrapped him in a hug. When you let go, he pulled out his phone and took a selfie with you. He then called you a nerd (in a joking manner), and walked off with Calum.

_You decided to text him later that evening._

_You: I ain’t no nerd_

_Michael: *selfie of the two of you* Me ft. Nerd_

_You: awe, we so cute_

_Michael: hella cute_

_Michael: *picture of hot dogs, pens, and cotton swabs* I packed your college emergency kit btw <3_

_You: Aw it’s perf_

_*ten minutes later*_

_Michael: sry bae, I’m back, I had to do stuff_

_You: Haha, dude I have you saved under “Michael my bae”_

_Michael: AWWW *blush* I’ll save you as Y/n my bae_

_Michael: Dude, Calum just came into my room, farted and then left and I’m like ???????????_

*half an hour of texting later*

_Michael: *picture of galaxy* I gotta go to sleep bc I think I have stuff tomorrow. Gnight bae, have this pretty galaxy pic I found_

_You: Okie dokie, g’night bae_

The next day you went online and saw that Michael had posted the selfie of the two of you. You also saw that you had a message from his girlfriend...


End file.
